Kaigan Potter!
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Ore... A young half-blood boy who can access Damashii without a driver or Transient... A young pureblood boy who can do the same... A young muggleborn who can't do that, but made a cool watch to access them because she's a nerd.


**AN: HI! Read a story, and it was connected to Kamen rider ghost, had an idea! TADAAAAA! Please don't kill me for a pairing I threw in, I asked my friend and he couldn't give me any other ideas and I needed somebody so please don't flame me. Flames are stupid and useless. Constructive reviews, criticism or otherwise, are appreciated though!**

Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, was hiding in the library from Dudley and his gang… Since he had an hour until he needed to get home, he pulled out a book and started to read it the best he could….

 **One Hour later...**

Harry looked up from the book he was reading, noticing he had to go or else he would get locked in his cupboard for a week… Putting the book away, he broke into a sprint, heading to Privet Drive as fast as he could… From underneath his shirt, a small necklace jostled as he ran, emerging from the shirt as he ran into the house, diving into his cupboard, hearing his uncles car returning to the house, his relatives having gone somewhere for the day, and kicked him out of the house, with orders to return before they did… He sighed in relief, grasping the necklace in his hands as his Uncle locked the Cupboard door shut… It was his good luck charm, no matter if it was sort of creepy, looking like a mechanical eyeball with a weird sticker on the top… Ore… He didn't know why it was there, since an ore to him was a metal of some kind… All he knew about the necklace was that it had been there with him when he arrived at Privet Drive, and it apparently stopped his "freakishness" from emerging… Looking back, he could recall a few events where he was furious, and the necklace warmed slightly, calming him down… Looking at the necklace, he clutched it tightly, wishing with all of his heart that he could escape the Dursleys one day…

 **That night…**

Harry groaned as he woke up, the necklace glowing a soft orange… "Huh…? What's it doing…?" He mumbled to himself in confusion, squinting a little at the light…

" _ **Kaigan: Ore! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!**_ " Harry flinched as the Necklace started to speak, waking up the Dursleys…

At the same time, a jacket of some kind came out of the necklace, wrapping around Harry, before he vanished, the door being Wrenched open by Vernon not a single second later.

"BOY!" Vernon roared, trying to find Harry.

Harry walked around the house, passing through walls and objects, invisible to the world… Walking through the kitchen wall, he began to float slightly, which moved into a weak form of flight… Harry was free…

 **Three years later…**

Harry, now Eleven years old, grinned as he woke up, grabbing his necklace and activating it, summoning his jacket which he wore almost religiously. He had found a few more in his time, but still didn't know what they were called… One of them didn't seem to want to give him a jacket, and instead seemed to summon a blue motorbike that could move on its own… It had made itself clear that it didn't like him, or even consider him its owner, but he had made a deal with it, once he found the person that the Bike considered its true owner, he would hand over the eye thingy.

"Harry! You up?" A voice called from outside of the room he was in.

"Yeah I'm up!" He called back, phasing through the wall and appearing behind a girl with silver hair and orange eyes, who had been about to open the door.

"Don't scare me like that!" The girl whined, giving him a playful shove.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." He apologised, a grin on his face.

"Jerk!" The girl glared, heading downstairs as she tried to calm down from the scare.

Harry followed her, dropping through the floor and landing next to a chair, which he sat into with a grin on his face, dropping the hood on the jacket so that it wouldn't cover his hair.

"Harry, what have I told you about using those powers in the morning?" A woman scolded him, putting food on the table.

"Not to…" He muttered embarrassed.

"And what did you do?"

"Use them…"

The woman sighed. "Harry, you need to stop abusing the power of those things. You're starting to become dependent on them." The woman warned him.

"I know… But it's so comfortable… And it feels like I know it from somewhere." Harry tried to explain, before he began to eat breakfast.

"I know, you've said it before, when we took you in…" The woman accepted, sitting down and eating as well.

"Harry, could you do me a favour later? I think there's a mouse or something in the walls near my room." The girl asked as she made a grilled sandwich.

"Sure Mina, I'll check it out later for you. I want a sandwich in exchange." Harry agreed, getting a laugh from the Girl, whose name was Mina.

"Thanks Bro. I'd do it myself but… Well, I can't go through walls… And I need to go for a check-up later…" Mina thanked, mumbling to herself as she finished talking.

A few moments later, a letter appeared from the slot in the door.

"I'll get it!" Harry announced, walking over to it and picking it up. "Harry Potter… Okay that's wrong already… Uh… Loft… Okay. Someone's stalking me." He announced, passing the letter to the woman. "Mum, look at this." He said, letting her read it.

The woman read the letter, a confused frown appearing on her face as she read. "Magic…? What? Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry… Whoever wrote this must be on something… I want to try it." The woman joked, getting laughs from Harry and Mina.

"So, why does it think he has an owl?" Mina asked with a grin.

"I have no idea." The woman shrugged. "But I'll ask them. I'll write a response and send it in the mail." The woman decided, grabbing a pen and writing a response.

" _Dear Minerva McGonagall,_

 _We are not fooled by Magic existing, and would appreciate if you would never attempt to fool my children again._

 _Kanon Tenkuji_ "

The woman, whose name was Kanon, folded up the parchment and went outside to post it, before it was snatched from her hands by a barn owl, which soared off into the sky, to Kanon's shock.

"I… Um… That was unexpected…" She muttered, heading back inside, finding Harry and Mina arguing with each other over whether being called adopted was an insult or a compliment, as always, they were pouring salt onto each other's heads while tugging at hair… Sometimes she swore they were five year olds…


End file.
